


Lily

by redqueenoctavia



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence AU, Gen, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Lincoln's death, Octavia discovers that she's pregnant. She decides to move to Polis, where she knows her child will grow and thrive at the heart of Grounder society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

It had been nearly 5 years since she’d lost Lincoln.

Almost half a decade later and the ache was still there.

She would always remember how much it had hurt seeing his lifeless body lying there. It was like somebody had punched a hole in her chest and pulled out her beating heart.

But it hadn’t all been bad…

Octavia had been trying to get a few more minutes of rest before she had to start the day, when she heard the sound of… giggling? She rolled over on the bed and saw her miracle.

Through the pain and the sorrow, there had been one thing that had kept her going - their beautiful daughter, Lily. Octavia had named her after the flower Lincoln had given her when they’d meet in secret.

Though most of pain had subsided and been replaced by the sweetness of the memories of their time together, the pain of losing Lincoln was still present. It was Lily she drew strength from every single day. Still… what she wouldn't give to feel his big, strong arms wrap around her one last time, to hear him say that everything would all be alright.

Octavia smiled at her daughter. “What are you doing, my silly girl?”

 “Bienor keeps licking me, Mama,” she explained, referring to her new dog.

Nyko would visit them at least once a year and the last time he’d visited, two weeks before, he’d brought her the pup and Lily had fallen in love immediately. She had insisted on naming him herself and chose the name of one of the defenders of Troy in the _Iliad_ , the book Octavia’s mother had read to her and Bellamy countless times, and that she herself had read to her daughter.

“Oh yeah? That’s because he likes you.”

Octavia gathered her daughter up in her arms. “I like you, too.” And began kissing Lily’s face repeatedly. Her baby girl shrieked in delight.

When she pulled away, they laughed.

The sun shone brightly through the window of their small house.

Octavia sighed and tucked a curl behind Lily’s ear. “We should get up, baby. Get on with our day.”

Her four-year-old didn’t seem to like the idea and snuggled closer to her.

“Gavriel’s going to be waiting for us,” Octavia told her in a sing-song voice, and watched as Lily brightened up immediately, sitting up in bed.

“Let’s go, Mama.”

Octavia smiled at her daughter’s eager response. Lily loved Gavriel like a brother.

“Do you want me to braid your hair today?”

Lily nodded. “Yes, please.”

“Okay, get dressed. I’ll do your hair in a minute.”

As Lily went to get dressed, Octavia did the same. She stripped the shirt she was wearing, _his_ shirt, to put on her own clothes.

Octavia had kept every single one of Lincoln’s things that she could find. She still slept in his clothes. Every night, she would take off her shirt and put on one of his. They still smelled of him, and his scent brought her comfort.

She'd resigned herself to the fact she would never be happy again, not truly. She had moments of great joy and contentment with her daughter and with the new family she’d found with the grounders. But she still couldn’t help but think about what could have been if Lincoln had lived. They could have raised their daughter together, they could have been happy…

After the war, Octavia had felt lost and had taken refuge with the Trikru in TonDC. That was where she first began to experience the symptoms – the nausea, the fatigue, the headaches, the tenderness in her breasts, the sensitivity to certain smells.

She didn't even know what was happening to her at first; she'd never been around pregnant women. It was the women from the village who clued her in to her condition. “ _Yu ste fulop_ *** 1**,” one of them had said. Another woman touched her breast lightly, and when Octavia winced at how tender it was, the woman nodded in confirmation.

At first, she had panicked – _Pregnant_? She hadn’t a clue as to how she would do this without Lincoln, but she knew with all her heart that she wanted this baby, that she loved it already.

Her life had seemed dark and bleak without Lincoln. She had felt as though her heart had died with him. And, then, their baby had been like a beacon of hope for her. As she felt Lily grow inside her, felt her kick, she could feel her heart beat back to life.

After Lily’s birth, she had remained in TonDC for a time. But when Indra had announced: “I have been summoned back to Polis. The Commander needs me.”, Octavia had thought of Polis. The Grounder capital, peaceful and safe. A place where her daughter could grow up free and as far away from danger as she could possibly be. She knew what she should do then, and she had no regrets about her decision.

Gavriel had chosen to come along and follow his mentor. He was fiercely protective of Lily; he was like a big brother to her. At 17 years old, he was now training to be one of the capital’s Sentinels. And, even though he received training from the Sentinels’ Master, Octavia, as his mentor, still gave him private lessons.

He may not have been her child biologically, but she loved him as such.

Now that she was a mother, she understood perfectly the sacrifices her own mother had made for her children. She would _anything_ for Lily and Gavriel, for her two kids.

Not only had she become a mother, but she was a single mother, like her mother had been.  And wasn’t it ironic that her new life mirrored her old one so much? The single mother, the older brother, and the little sister.

Lily and Gavriel reminded Octavia so much of Bellamy and herself when they were young. Especially when Gavriel played with Lily, and gave her pony rides. Thinking about Bellamy made her heart weary. To this day, she couldn’t bring herself to forgive him for the part he’d played in Lincoln’s death.  

“Are you going to train Gav today?”

Busy braiding Lily’s gorgeous curly hair, Octavia answered an absentminded, “Mmhm.”

“Can I watch, Mama? Please?”

“Maybe.”

Lily turned to look at her mother, frowning deeply. A sure sign she was about to be stubborn. God knew she could be just as stubborn as Octavia. “I want to watch, Mama.”

Octavia sighed. “Okay. Now let me finish your hair, so we can go.”

*******

Lily sat with Bienor at her side (the puppy followed her everywhere), watching as her mother and Gavriel trained.

All throughout the session, Octavia had sense that something was wrong with Gavriel. He was a great fighter, but his game was off today.

“Is everything okay? You seem distracted.”

Gavriel sighed. He’d tried to be more discreet. He felt like he owed a lot to Octavia. Right from the start, she’d been there for him. She’d saved his life when they first met, helped him become the man he was today. He loved her like a mother, and respected and admired her beyond measure, which is why this was so difficult to talk about. But, also for the respect he had for her, it had to be done.

“I want to leave.”

Octavia was stunned. Gavriel continued, “This is not a place for warriors, and I want to be a warrior like my _Nomon_ *** 2** and _Nontu_ *** 3**, like you.”

“Why didn’t you say something before?”

“I didn’t want to hurt you, Octavia.” He glanced over at Lily, but she was distracted playing with the dog. Still, he lowered his voice. “I know you wanted to raise Lily here because it was safer and more peaceful. I love her, too. But we can’t protect her forever.”

Octavia didn’t know what to say, so she just listened.

"I love Polis and its people, but it's not where I belong. It's not where either of us belong.” He looked at her, pleadingly. “I want to return to TonDC, to live among warriors, to _be_ a warrior. Being a Sentinel isn’t enough for me.”

“We’ll talk about this later.” Octavia needed time to think. “Lily, let’s go.”

Lily made a bee line to Gavriel, jumped straight into his arms and kissed his cheek. “ _Leida_ *** 4**, Gav.”

“ _Leida_ *** 4**, Lil.”

As she and Lily were leaving, Gavriel called out, “ _Oso laik gonakru, Okteivia_ *** 5**.”

She turned back to look at him.

“ _Beja_ *** 6**.”

Octavia nodded. “Later.”

*******

That night, Octavia mulled over Gavriel’s announcement.

Octavia wanted peace and safety for her daughter, but Gavriel was right. She wouldn’t be able to protect Lily forever. And they were warriors, _Trikru_. They should go home.

Gavriel wanted to become a warrior more than anything. She understood that all too well. Wanting to be strong, fearless, not wanting to be a victim anymore. The need to feel _strong_.

She looked over at her daughter, who was laughing hysterically at the sight of Bienor chasing his own tail. Octavia had set out with the idea that she would raise a happy child, a free child. But she could do that in TonDC, too. And she and Gavriel would always look out for her and protect her as best as they could. Besides, Lily would be closer to Nyko, who had been like a brother to Lincoln. He was family, would always be. In fact, TonDC was filled with Lincoln’s family, Lincoln’s friends… Lily could learn more about her father there.

When she’d told Indra, earlier that day, her former mentor had agreed with Gavriel. “The boy fights well and could become a great warrior, given the chance.” Indra had said. Then, giving Octavia a sly look, added, “I gave _you_ the chance… _Okteivia kom Skaikru_ *** 7**.”

*******

Decision made, Octavia went to Gavriel’s room.

“Come in,” he answered the knock on the door.

Gavriel was sitting on his bed. When he saw Octavia entering his room, he sighed and looked defeated.

 Octavia squared her shoulders and announced, “ _Yu ste ait. Oso laik gonakru_ *** 8** _._ ” His face lit up at her words. Octavia smiled. “ _Gon gada yu leron op_ *** 9** _._ ”

He was beaming. He looked like a boy again, but he wasn’t a boy anymore. He’d turned into such a strong young man. Gavriel stood up and pulled Octavia into a warm hug. “ _Mochof, Okteivia_ *** 10** _.”_

When they pulled away, she smiled at him. "Get you things ready. We leave at first light."

He nodded and smiled at her.

*******

The sun was rising, and it was time to go.

Gavriel and Lily were just about ready, the dog circling around them excitedly.

Octavia took one last look around, watching the life in Polis – the merchants beginning the work day, people crowding the streets, the sentinels patrolling… She saw Indra from afar, and they shared a nod of acknowledgment, and farewell.

Octavia sighed, turning to leave with her family. And hoped she was making the right choice.

 

* * *

 

**Trigedasleng Translations:**

  
***1** “You’re pregnant.”  
 ***2** “Mother.”  
 ***3** “Father.”  
 ***4** “Goodbye.”  
 ***5** “We’re warriors, Octavia.”  
 ***6** “Please.”  
 ***7** “Octavia of the Sky People.”  
 ***8** “You’re right. We’re warriors.”  
 ***9** “Go pack your things.”  
 ***10** “Thank You, Octavia.”  
  
   
  
A/N: Part II is a flashback! ;)


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Lily's birth. Octavia makes her decision.

**4 years ago…**

“Push!”

Octavia was exhausted, her face drenched with sweat. She’d been in labor for several hours, which the midwife had assured her was normal for a first child. She felt as if she were being ripped apart from the inside.

Shaking her head, she sobbed, "I can't- I…”

The midwife, a woman in her late sixties by Octavia’s guess, sat in front of her spread legs, her apprentice at her side. She rubbed Octavia’s leg soothingly. “Breathe, and push.”

She pulled in a steadying breath, braced herself, and pushed.

The intense pain Octavia had felt up until now had somewhat been eclipse by the feeling of pressure on her lower abdomen. And the physiological need to push.

In Lincoln’s stead, Nyko sat by her side, holding her hand and giving her strength. He wiped sweat off her brow. Nyko had held her hand as she went through the worst pain of her life. He’d been her rock, not just through labor, but throughout the entire pregnancy. Octavia knew Lincoln had been like a brother to him, but she knew Nyko didn’t do it out of some sense of obligation he might have to Lincoln, he did it because he was her friend.

On the other side of bed, Indra stood by, watching silently.

Octavia took a deep breath and pushed again, with all her might. Then, she fell back on the bed, breathing hard. She felt drained, spent.

Indra took Octavia’s free hand in hers and looked her straight in the eyes. One look from her former mentor was all it took.  

“You are a warrior,” Indra told her. “This is your fight. Now fight! Push!”

Indra was right. She could do this, she was strong enough. She was a warrior.

Octavia pushed.

“I can see the head. Push!” the midwife encouraged.

Indra squeezed her hand tighter. “Push!”

A few pushes later, she heard it.

Her baby. _Their_ baby.

“A girl,” the midwife announced.

The tiny baby wasn’t too happy to have been ripped away from the comfort and safety of her mother’s womb. She wailed and squirmed, red faced and covered in white goo and blood.

The midwife deposited the wailing baby on Octavia’s chest and her apprentice cut the umbilical cord with a knife; then Nyko covered the infant with a small blanket. He smiled down at them.

Octavia looked at her daughter in wonderment. It was such a relief to finally hold her child in her arms.

“She’s perfect,” the midwife declared.

Octavia knew she’d meant that her child had no physical deformities, as she knew it could happen due to the radiation left on the planet, but she couldn’t agree more. Looking down at her baby, Octavia smiled. “Yes, she is.”

She and Lincoln had made this beautiful little girl together, in love and lust and joy. Was that why she was so incredibly lovely, so wonderfully perfect?

She lifted her baby’s little hand and brought it to her lips. “Hi, baby.”

*******

After, when they were both cleaned up and settled, Nyko sat beside Octavia’s bed, holding her newborn daughter. She’d been fed and now lay sound sleep.

“Lily,” Octavia said from the bed, looking worn out. Nyko looked up. “Her name is Lily.”

He nodded in understanding. He knew about the flower and what it had meant for Lincoln and Octavia. "He would be proud."

She nodded in agreement, but tears welled up in her eyes. “He should be here.”

Nyko took her hand in his and squeezed.

Indra walked into the room and assessed Octavia and the child. “How are you feeling?”

Octavia smiled at her friend and former mentor. “Tired. But I’m okay.”

Nyko stood and carefully handed the sleeping baby back to Octavia. “Here you go. Back to your mother.”

She smiled, and sat up straighter on the bed. “I’m glad you’re both here, actually. There’s something I want to say.”

Indra and Nyko waited.

“I trust you both with my life. And, more importantly, with my daughter’s life,” Octavia continued. “If anything were to happen to me… I want it to be the two of you taking care of her.”

Nyko nodded at once. There would be no other way for him; of course he would care for his friends’ child. Not caring for Lily was out of the question for him.

Indra seemed pensive for a moment, then she took her knife and pricked her thumb with it. She came to the bed and smeared the bit of blood drawn on Lily’s forehead while vowing to keep her safe and to protect her in their native tongue, followed by a kiss on her little head.

Lincoln had told Octavia about this once, the Blood Oath. The sacred vow of protection. Nyko reached for the knife and did the same.

 “Thank you,” Octavia whispered, deeply moved by their gesture.

She could rest easy, knowing her child would be fine if anything happened to her. Lili kom Trikru was under the protection of two of the most formidable grounders she’d ever met, her good friends, and now Lily’s godparents of sorts.

*******

Before leaving, Indra stated she was leaving for Polis in two days at the Commander’s request. Ascension Day was approaching and she needed Indra’s presence.

Octavia finished cleaning Lily’s forehead with a damp washcloth.

“Nyko?” He looked at her. “I want to go to the field. Help me?”

Nyko helped her up from the bed and held the baby as she dressed as best as she could.

They went to the field. It was late at night and the villagers had retreated into their homes, so they were alone.

Shortly after Lincoln’s death, Nyko had come to her with a dozen lily bulbs, which they had planted in Lincoln’s honor. The small patch of white lilies stood as a memorial to the great man Lincoln had been. This place brought Octavia comfort and she’d often come here during the past few months.

Lincoln’s memorial, the place where, together, she and Nyko had scattered his ashes. The lilies they’d planted were growing fast; some of them had already started to bloom.

Octavia sat carefully on the ground in front of the field, holding her daughter close. Nyko stepped back to give her a moment alone.

“Hey,” Octavia spoke to the flowers. She felt a little silly speaking to the lilies, but this place was one of the last links she had to Lincoln; it made her feel whole and safe again. She could all but feel his presence here.

“This is your daughter,” she added, then smiled down at the sleeping baby. "I can already tell she looks like you."

A tear ran down Octavia’s face.

“I named her Lily, after our flower.”

Maybe it was all the emotion of the past few hours or the tragedy of her circumstances, but she got choked up all of a sudden. “I miss you.”

Lily fussed in her mother’s arms and let out a small whimper. Octavia rocked her gently, humming a lullaby to soothe her baby. “Shh, my Lily. It’ll pass.”

Octavia had echoed the words Lincoln had once told her. _It’ll pass._

Her little girl seemed so fragile, so tiny. But no harm would ever come to her, Octavia vowed. She would always protect her child, no matter the cost.

“It’s okay, you’re okay. I’m not gonna let anything bad happen to you, Lily.” She laid a gentle kiss on her daughter’s forehead. “I love you.”

Octavia’s heart was still weary, but all she had to do was look at her tiny daughter and she could feel the sorrow lifting.

*******

Since Indra’s announcement the day before, Octavia had had a lot on her mind. War could come again someday, whether from the Skaikru or from some other enemy. In Polis, Lily would have a better life. She would be free, as far away from war and conflict as she could be while being at the heart of grounder society. Octavia wanted her child to have no association whatsoever with the Skaikru. Lily was Trikru, like her parents.

Even though she told herself she was still thinking about it, she knew she’d already made up her mind on the matter. Lily first. Her daughter was the priority. Still, she wouldn’t mind a second opinion. She exposed the situation to Nyko and explained her point of view.

“Do you agree that it’s what’s best for her?” Octavia inquired.

Nyko paused for a minute. "I cannot see the future, my friend,” he told her. “But I think you should do what you feel is best for your child.”

Octavia thought of Polis again, slowly being rebuilt from the ashes and rubble of war, with the new Commander at the helm. She took some more time to think, the decision forming in her mind, and in her heart.

Later that day, she told Nyko.

He stood by his work table, mixing herbs in a bowl.

“Nyko?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m leaving with Indra.”

He stopped his work. Part of him had hoped Octavia would chose to stay, but he accepted her decision, and supported her.

“I’m _so_ grateful, for everything you’ve done for us. Really,” she continued. “But I have to do what I feel is best for my daughter.”

They glanced at the baby sleeping peacefully in her bassinet.

Nyko nodded. He held his arms open and Octavia stepped in for a hug.

*******

Lily had been fed and changed, and was now strapped gently to her mother’s chest, looking up at her. Gavriel had already taken most of their bags outside. He’d decided to follow his mentor and maternal figure. Besides, he was already enchanted by baby Lily.

Octavia was saying goodbye to the place she’d called home for months when Nyko came in. He handed her a small package. She sniffed and detected the scent of food.

"For the way," Nyko explained.

She smiled at her friend. "Thank you."

He nodded and promised, “I'll visit whenever I can.”

Picking up their last bag, Nyko walked her out.

Octavia’s midwife hadn’t very happy about her leaving so soon after giving birth, but both she and her daughter were fine.

Outside, Indra and Nyko shared the grounder greeting before she mounted her horse.

Nyko reached for Lily’s little hand and laid a kiss on it. “Goodbye, little one. I’ll visit soon.”

He helped Octavia mount her ride.

" _Ste yuj... sis_ *** 1** _."_

The term of endearment made her eyes water.

As they trotted off, Octavia glanced back at Nyko and at TonDC one last time. Then, she glanced down at her daughter; and knew she was doing the right thing.

 

* * *

 

*** 1** “Be strong… sister.”


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and her family return to TonDC. This concludes the _Lily_ story.

The sun was setting as they walked down the road that would lead them to TonDC. Octavia walked side by side with her daughter, Gavriel following behind them. Both her and Gavriel walked along their horses, holding on to their reins. Gav was vigilant, as ever, watching their surroundings for any sign of trouble.

Octavia and Lily watched the puppy race ahead, sniffing everything he found, and peeing on it. Her little girl laughed, the lowering sun illuminating her light brown skin.

They were getting very close to their destination. Down the road, they could see that Nyko was waiting for them, watching them approach.

“How did he know we were coming here?” Lily asked her mother.

“He sees all,” Octavia joked.

The little girl thought for a minute, then her eyes opened wide in shock.

“Like Argus, Mama?” she inquired, referring to the mythological creature they’d read about. 

Octavia laughed. “Yeah, baby. Exactly like Argus.”

A few feet further down the road, Lily took off and made a beeline for Nyko.

“Nyko!” she yelled, running ahead to greet her uncle and godfather. She jumped into his arms and he caught her in a tight hug.

Nyko laughed. “Hey, Lily.”

He set the little girl down and opened his arms for Octavia. She went into them with a smile. The two embraced.

“Welcome home, sister.”

When they pulled back, Nyko said, “I didn’t expect to see you so soon. It’s only been two weeks since I visited you in Polis. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah. We just decided to come back,” she told him. She looked to Gavriel, who smiled at her. “It was time.”

“Gavriel.” Nyko greeted the young man in their grounder fashion – grasping each other’s forearm and leaning in for a hug.

“Hey, Nyko.”

While they greeted each other, Octavia glanced over at where the lily patch she and Nyko had planted in Lincoln’s memory stood, the place where they’d scattered his ashes. Her heart squeezed in her chest. The flowers were in full bloom. Nyko took good care of them. Then, she looked at her daughter. Lily had been a newborn baby when they’d left. She’d never seen it or known about it.

“You guys go ahead. We’ll be right there,” Octavia told Nyko and Gavriel. The two men took the horses to the stables and went inside to get ready for dinner. She gently pulled her daughter toward the field. “Come here, honey.”

When they reached it, Octavia picked up one of the lilies and took a deep sniff, letting its scent bring back the memories. She was immediately taken back in time to when she would meet Lincoln in secret in his cave.

Then, squatting down to be at eye-level with her daughter, she asked, “Do you know what I named you after?”

Lily shook her head. Her mother held up the flower and smiled.

“This is a lily,” she explained. Then, she booped the girl's nose with the flower. “You're Lily.”

Her little girl giggled.

She looked so much like Lincoln, Octavia thought with bittersweet sadness, right down to those beautiful brown eyes and that gentle soul. “Your father used to give me these all the time. They're so beautiful, aren't they?”

Lily nodded, touching the flower. “Yeah. They’re pretty, Mama.”

“Just like you,” Octavia told her Lily, smiling. Then, placing a hand on the ground, she went on, “Your uncle and I planted these for your father before you were born. We scattered his ashes here, too.”

“Daddy’s here?”

Octavia nodded. “In a way.”

Lily looked in wonder at the grounder where the lilies sprouted from.

“Hey, Daddy,” she spoke to the flowers. Octavia looked at her daughter, tears rising. “I love you.”

Octavia grabbed Lily close and nuzzled her curls.

“My Lily... I love you so, so much.”

“I love you, too, Mama.”

Octavia pulled back to look into Lily's eyes. Trying to recompose herself, she changed the subject.

“Come on, we have to go. They’re all waiting for us. It’s almost dinnertime.”

“What are we having for dinner, Mama?”

“I don’t know. Why don’t you go ahead and find out?”

Lily nodded and ran inside to find the others.

When her daughter had gone, Octavia placed a hand on the ground again. She could feel Lincoln’s presence here, it made her feel whole again. This was like sacred ground to her.

“Hey, love,” she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. “We’re back.”

She looked around at TonDC and its people. “We’re home.”

*******

After dinner, they all sat by the fire, Nyko telling them stories about Lincoln. Lily staring up at him, wonderment in her eyes. She loved hearing about her Daddy.

“Tell me another story about my  _Nontu ***1**_ , Nyko,” she begged, pouting. “ _Beja ***2**_.”

Octavia shook her head. “It’s time for bed, young lady. Come on.”

“But…” her daughter protested.

“You can hear more stories tomorrow.”

The little girl crossed her arms, stubborn as ever.

“Tomorrow,” Octavia said again, her tone final.

Lily pouted slightly, but got up from the floor and took her mother’s hand anyway. They bid Nyko goodnight and left. Bienor rose from his place at Lily’s feet to follow her to their bedroom.

Later, in their room, they got settled and ready for bed. Octavia pulled her hair up in a bun and dressed down to a shirt. _Lincoln’s_ shirt. She loved sleeping in his clothes, they still bore his scent and made her feel close to him again.

She sank down into the comfy bed, where Lily already lay tucked under the covers, Bienor at curled up at her feet. Her daughter was propped up against the headboard, going through Lincoln’s book, as she did every night. Most kids had children’s book, fairytales and bedtime stories, Lily had her Daddy’s book. She loved it.

When Lily saw the drawing of the tower in Polis, she sighed wistfully, “I miss my friends, Mama. When are we going home?”

“This _is_ home now, Lily.”

“But why?”

“Gavriel needs this, honey. And we make sacrifices for the people we love.” Facing her daughter on the bed, Octavia tucked a piece of Lily’s curly hair behind her ear. “Besides, here we’ll be with your uncle and you can hear a different story about your father every night, and you can visit the lily field whenever you want. That’s good, right?”

Lily considered and nodded. Then, something occurred to her.

“Can I be a warrior, too, when I grow up?” she asked her mother. “Like Gav? Like you and Daddy?”

Octavia hesitated. “If that’s what you want.”

Truth be told, she didn’t really want her daughter to become a warrior. Being a warrior meant being in danger. Which was the last thing she wanted for her child. All she’d ever wanted was to protect Lily, to keep her safe. Her baby girl was her everything. If anything happened to her… Octavia shuddered. She closed her eyes, trying to shake off the feeling of dread. She’d almost drifted off when Lily spoke again.

“Mama?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you love my Daddy?”

Octavia opened her eyes to see that Lily was looking at the portrait of her on Lincoln’s book.

“Yeah,” she said seriously, a somber expression on her face. “I still do, and I always will.”

* * *

** 11 years later **

Time was funny thing. 

It had been eleven years since they’d left Polis to come here. Over a decade had gone by in what had seemed like a blink of an eye. Part of her still missed Polis and the friends she’d made there, but TonDC was home. Octavia looked around. She remembered all the stories Lincoln had told her about growing up here. Now, their daughter had grown up here, too. That made her smile.

She had been only sixteen when she’d landed on Earth. So much had happened since then. It seemed so surreal. Octavia was 33 years-old now. She had two wonderful children she couldn’t be more proud of, she had her family – Nyko, who was a constant presence in their lives, always there for them, and Indra, who visited them whenever she could, she had her friends, and she had Lincoln’s lily patch.

Octavia had trained Gavriel for a couple of years more after they’d returned to TonDC. He hadn’t required much help or instruction. Indra had been right, of course. He had turned into a fine warrior. At 24 years-old, Gavriel kom Trikru was the finest warrior TonDC had ever seen. Since then, Lily had become his second. He’d been training her every day for the past three years. Octavia had been hesitant, at first. It still didn’t please her that Lily wanted to become a warrior, but she wanted her daughter to be able to protect herself.

She saw Gavriel scanning his surroundings, looking for someone. Octavia rolled her eyes in amusement and smirked. _Lily_. The little missy was late for her training session.

She went to Lily’s room. She knocked twice before opening the door and leaning on it. Her daughter looked up distractedly from her book. She was lying on her bed, a charcoal pencil on her hand and her book opened in front of her. She’d been sketching. She was a great artist, just like her father. She was constantly drawing on everything – her book, her bedroom walls, anywhere. Bienor was, as always, next to her, snoring peacefully. The puppy Lily loved so much was becoming very old. He was still her little pup, no matter how elderly he’d gotten.

Octavia looked at her daughter in awe for a moment. It was hard to believe, but her little girl was already fifteen years-old.

She raised an eyebrow. “Your brother’s waiting for you.”

Lily looked out the widow, startled.

“Is it time already?”

She’d gotten lost in a world of her own, drawing. Just like Lincoln used to.

Her mother nodded. Lily cursed loudly in her father’s native language as she got up from the bed in a hurry, stashing her book safely away under the covers of her bed. She’d grown up with both English and Trigedasleng present in her life, so she’d become fluent in both languages.

“Lily…” Octavia scolded.

Her daughter winced as she rushed out the door. “Sorry, Mom.”

Octavia followed her out.

Her Lily was kind, generous, adventurous, and stubborn as hell. She’d gotten her first tattoo when she’d turned 8 years-old. She had wanted one so badly. Octavia remembered when she'd been in the same position. She had wanted a Trikru tattoo so badly, she had nearly begged Lincoln for it. Throughout the years, Octavia had added a couple of more tattoos to her skin – one on her stomach and the other on left forearm.

Lily went straight to meet Gavriel, while their mother went to her favorite place – the lily patch. Every year, she and her daughter would come here on the anniversary of Lincoln’s death.  

Octavia kneeled down on the ground to tend the lilies. Then, she glanced over at where her kids were training.

Watching Lily spar with her brother made her think about her own sibling. Things had never been the same between her and her brother. Thinking about everything Bellamy had done still left a sour taste in her mouth, even after all these years. She wasn’t ready to forgive him. Maybe she never would be.

Despite everything, there was no denying. She had a good life.

 

* * *

****

***1** – “(…) father.”

 ***2** – “Please.”


End file.
